


Le hago la tarea a mi hermana y esto pasó

by YariBu



Category: Tu - Fandom
Genre: Agua, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariBu/pseuds/YariBu
Summary: Pues básicamente le hice la tarea a mi hermana, la cual consiste en crear una historia sobre el día del agua ya ves...Y a medida que avanzaba me empezó a gustar como estaba quedando, así que para no tener que sufrir pidiendo mis créditos, lo publicaré primero :)
Relationships: tu/agua





	Le hago la tarea a mi hermana y esto pasó

**Author's Note:**

> Se trata de como apreciar o cuidar el agua, no lo sé, solo me dio mucha risa escribirlo y espero que te guste, Gracias por tu atención. <3

Pueden imaginar despertar un día, estirarte al levantarte con esa típica pereza mañanera que te obliga a bostezar, tus parpados pesados sin querer dejar de soñar, la boca con la lengua seca llena de una espesa amargura y tu cabello despeinado por lo revoltoso que sueles ser al soñar. 

La típica mañana que todos tienen antes de ir a sus respectivas labores, aunque claro, despertar una hora antes de ellos suele ser muy tedioso, en especial si el día anterior no viste tu cama hasta las tantas horas de la noche; oh vaya, quien hubiera imaginado que dormir solo una o dos horas tarde iba a tomar factura al despertar; al menos ahora eres consciente de lo importante que era dormir a tu hora.

Sabes muy bien que el día no será fácil, en especial cuando tienes tu itinerario repleto de cosas que te faltan por cumplir, pero no te preocupes, apuesto que un buen desayuno te subirá los ánimos.

Pero antes de que te levantes y vayas por un buen café, debes cepillarte los dientes y si el tiempo te lo permite, darte una refrescante ducha que pueda quitarte de tu ensoñación por lo fría que debe estar el agua; pero claramente ese no es tu caso y solo te queda cepillarte y cambiarte a lo loco si quieres alcanzar a comer algo saliendo de casa.

Oh pero vaya sorpresa que te encuentras al abrir el grifo, ni una gota, solo el áspero ruido proveniente de la tubería, piensa en las posibilidades de no tener agua: facturas que faltan pagar, la baja presión que evita que el agua suba a tu segundo piso, el vecino asiendo de las suyas talvez…; tachas la primera opción porque justo ayer temprano en la mañana pagaste hasta tu última factura quedándote sin cenar anoche, la baja presión podría ser una opción, pero por alguna extraña razón tu mente apunta a la última opción, ese molesto vecino de al lado que siempre te saluda en las mañanas con una taza de café y sus revistas de ejercicio; vamos que tiene de malo el tipo, que se suscribiera a una revista deportiva no lo hace mejor que tú, pero claro sigues creyendo que el hombre solo te va a restregar los músculos que tiene; pero volviendo a tu principal problema, ¿Cómo se supone que te cepilles ahora?

Tienes una pequeña botella enjuague bucal y puede que no sea lo mejor, pero no te queda de otra, al menos tu boca ya no olerá a desagüe; pero ya que hoy no es tu día de suerte, hoy tienes que tomarte fotos para una revista de súper limpieza, oh que puede ser peor…

Que darte sin desayuno por supuesto, ¿cómo no pensaste en eso antes? Cualquier persona pensaría primero en que comería, pero tus pensamientos solo siguen dándole vueltas a tu limpieza bucal, vamos que con enjuague el olor se pasa y si pones un poco de bicarbonato en tus dientes los blanquearan por lo menos hoy, vamos no te atasques en un problema que aún ni el traje te pones.

Dejas de darle vueltas al asunto y al fin bajas a tu “cocina” si es que así se le llama a un espacio con un montón de platos sucios y una sartén con un contenido negruzco de quien sabe cuándo, oh… aún se te viene a la mente esa propuesta de Súper limpieza, talvez no seas el indicado para esa revista ¿No?

Y nuevamente te alejas de tu tema principal, sacudes tu cabeza para alejar a esas pequeñas distracciones y vas al fregadero, comprobando una vez más girando la llave, pero ese áspero sonido se hace presente nuevamente, descartando finalmente tu segunda opción; ahora que no tienes nada con que hacerte un buen desayuno, ¿Qué te queda?

Tienes poco menos de media hora para ir a cumplir tu REPLETO itinerario, con el estómago vacío, sin haber tomado una ducha y con tiempo limitado para que tu aliento vuelva a oler a desagüe; vaya si tan solo tuvieras un tanque de agua que aliviara tu preocupación, pero recuerdas que hace una semana tus amigos hablaban de lo bien que les iba con el tanque, y ya que no compraste un tanque, ahora tienes que vivir con la inseguridad de que en algún momento haya un corte de agua.

Pero no te desanimes, a cualquiera le puede pasar esto y justo hoy siendo un día importante para tu carrera, te pasa a ti.

¿No es una ironía que hace solo unos días te burlabas de la mala suerte de tu compañero de trabajo por quedarse atorado en el baño al olvidar llevar papel? Sí es gracioso, pero al parecer el tipo tenía una reunión súper importante con su familia y adivina que pasó; al parecer su hermana lo estaba esperando para preguntarle si era correcto aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio y ya que él nunca llegó, rechazo a ese multimillonario que pudo salvar la compañía de su familia invirtiendo unos cuantos millones a su causa, lo normal según tú.  
Y aun así entre tantas memorias tuyas, no has logrado pensar en una solución a tu problema principal, si no tienes agua, ¿Con qué se supone que vayas a desayunar? Además, tienes un compromiso muy serio con ciertas amigas tuyas, claro que no puedes olvidar a tus queridas orquídeas, ellas son una muestra de lo “responsable” que puedes llegar a ser, tener que regarlas cuidadosamente todos los días no es tan fácil, menos hoy que al parecer las pobres sufren una deshidratación, oh vaya un problema más.

¿Qué acaso no puedes hacer nada sin agua? Bueno pues claro, de qué crees que está echo tu cuerpo, ¿Aire? Hasta ese aire que respiras tiene pequeñas esferas de agua, no te creas tan listo si ni siquiera sabias eso.

Pero bueno talvez ahora deberías ser más cuidadoso con el agua ¿no?

Oh es que acaso no recuerdas esa vez, donde no cerraste bien la llave del fregadero por pura pereza, o… claro que lo recuerdas, aquella vez tu recibo no tubo tus típicas cifras, te volviste loco y culpaste nuevamente a ese vecino tuyo, talvez esa no sea la razón por la que no tengas agua ahora, pero no es tarde para reflexionar un poco ¿sabes?  
Oh talvez sí ahora que perdiste el tiempo, sabes tienes muchas cosas en qué pensar, ¿Talvez unas vacaciones no harían mal no?

Pero que vacaciones vas a pagarte si apenas logras pagar tus facturas.

Vamos, no te desanimes nuevamente, concéntrate en el tema del agua y piensa en soluciones; un desayuno en la calle no estaría mal si tan solo tuvieras una media hora para poder comer a gusto, vaya, cuanto hubieras querido darte cuenta antes, pero ya que tu mente para en las nubes, sigamos buscando la solución.

No necesariamente debes comer cómodo, si tan solo te pides un expreso en esa cafetería frente a tu trabajo ya tendrías energías para soportar la mañana, deja los problemas de la tarde al tú del futuro, ¿Talvez él tenga mejores soluciones ahora no crees? 

Como llamar a tu compañía encargada del agua y preguntar qué sucedió, con mucha calma y respeto, ¿cómo siempre lo haces no?

Talvez no sea el momento indicado para hacerlo, pero no pierdes nada llamando luego; ahora solo asegúrate de siquiera oler bien, además no olvides tu billetera y el celular; talvez cuando vuelvas puedas pedirle a tu agradable vecino de al lado que te preste su ducha, y por qué no intentar también ahorra un poco de agua, llevar una botella y pedir un poco no matará a nadie sabes. Y ya que estamos hablando de maneras de ahorrar agua, talvez cerrar el fregadero cuando te estas cepillando sea bueno sabes, desperdicias mucha agua cuando solo te estas cepillando, ciérrala que no cuesta mucho.

Además, quien demora tanto en bañarse? Sé que es relajante, ¿Pero llegar al punto de tener los dedos arrugados?, vamos hasta tú te sientes culpable cuando ves tu recibo de agua.

Pero volviendo al tema del vecino, tal vez puedas preguntarle si tiene agua ¿no? Como cuando ocurre un apagón y lo primero que haces es sacar la cabeza por la ventana y ver si tu vecino tiene luz.

Pero es algo gracioso, ya que tú nunca te atreves a hablarle aun cuando solo te saluda por las mañanas, porque adivina qué, él trabaja como tu entrenador en el gimnasio, ¿Coincidencia? Ni tú lo crees.

Pero vaya, ¿talvez sea un buen momento de reflexionar no lo crees? 

¿Qué tan importante es el agua?

Y no solo para ti, imagina no tener agua para regar tus orquídeas, o talvez darle agua a esa mascota que deseas tener, qué crees que sucedería con los animales sin agua, si en tan solo al despertar te desesperas por agua, imagina vivir sin ella.

Pues bueno ahora solo te queda sobrevivir un día sin agua en casa; ahora que sabes de su importancia, ¿Por qué no piensas en el cuidado de ella?

Además, llegas tarde a tu trabajo tontín.

(Ningún tipo de agua fue dañado en el proceso de la narración)


End file.
